My Little Girl
by Sharingan Kyuubi
Summary: SasuNaru Iruka's POV, song fic to Tim McGraw's "My Little Girl" Iruka watches as Naruto grows up slowly and realizes he's no longer a little boy as Sasuke slowly starts pulling him away... bad at summaries. please R and R 'cause you know you love SasuNaru


SK: Gah... I haven't updated in forever... -bows down to the readers- please forgive me!!!! T.T -lame- maa... I was really busy n crap over break and...

Sasuke: Liar, you watched Naruto Shippuuden with your stupid neighbor all weekend and wasted away reading manga and other-

SK: Uwaaa! Sasuke-kun! Shut up! Shut up!!!

Sasuke: and the only reason you haven't updated 'Forbidden Dance' is because you're a loser and lost the script layout you had for it

SK: uwaa! Meanie meanie! -punches Sasuke in arm- you jerk!!! If you don't stop I'm turning this into a NaruHina fic!

Sasuke: you hate NaruHina

SK: A SASUSAKU!

Sasuke: You'd sooner shoot your own foot then write SasuSaku

SK:... I'll get Holly-chan to make it a NaruHina

Sasuke: She...-stops- crap... she supports it...

SK: hehehe...

Sasuke:...I hate you...

SK: -ahem- now that thats over... I must explain something. The fic starts out in 'current time' and then most of it is flashbacks by Iruka. (I will add lines to show present from flashback). The story is in Iruka's POV and this whole thing took me about an hour to write while I was in Narutarded mode and running on about three hours of sleep over the past 48 hours... so... yeah... sorry if it sucks.

I don't own naruto or the song "My Little Girl" 'cause if I owned Naruto, there would have been a hellofva lot more then one kiss and that Shippuuden reunion would have been fluff city...and YES I know Naruto is a boy, that's not the point here is it? Blah... so enjoy my crappy fanfic written in an hour, and please advice me on how I can get better at writing stories in an hour on three hours of sleep 'cause I'd like to master that art.

* * *

I stood at behind the double oak wooden doors, tugging at the tie of my suit, waiting. I paced back and fourth, chewing at the bottom of my lip, watching as a few last minute people rushed past me, through the doors and down the center row, before darting into a pew. It wasn't even _my_ 'big day' today, and I seemed to be the most nervous of everyone.

I heard a chuckle behind me and jumped as arms wrapped around my waist. My head jerked sideways and I instantly calmed down as I saw the familiar mop of gray hair, and the dark fabric of a think mask,

"Calm down Iruka..." the copy-nin muttered softly, "You'd think you were about to sell away your only child." I glared at him best I could, despite how uneasy I was,

"I might as well be!" I protested, "I-"

"Iruka," he slipped down the mask and instantly my voice died in my throat, as many times as I'd seen his face, I was never quite used to just how beautiful he was under the thing fabric, "Calm..." he kissed me, "...down," another kiss, "...please..." and another kiss.

"But-"

"Do you trust Naruto?" he asked suddenly, pulling up his mask as he looked down at me,

"I- of course! Why-"

"Do you trust Sasuke?" I hesitated for a moment, before nodding slowly,

"I...suppose..."

"Do you think an Uchiha would ever let something bad happen to what's 'there's?"

"Well not but-"

"Do you think _Sasuke_ would let anything happen, Uchiha or no, happen to _Naruto_?" I paused, then smiled slightly as I shook my head,

"No, he's proved that to me many times."

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about, you should be happy."

"I am..." I muttered softly, leaning back into the chest behind me, "I can't put into words how happy I am for them... it's just..." Kakashi chuckled,

"You're a father alright, not by blood, but in spirit." I turned my head up to look at him,

"Wh-"

"It's nothing Iruka, I was just teasing you, in a way, it was even a compliment, you're feeling, how I imagine, every father would feel when this happens."

"...right..." he pulled back, pushing me forward slightly, "I have to go up front now alright?"

"Huh?" Kakashi smiled as he walked towards a door a little ways down the hall, "Sasuke appointed me best man, who would have thought it." he smiled once more, mask or no, I could tell from his eyes.

I sighed again, looking at the poster board near the door, reading the elegant text that shone brightly in the light, my eyes focusing on the name on the left.

_Uzumaki Naruto. _A smile found it's way back on my face again, everyone had come so far... time seemed to just fly by so fast...I leaned against he wall, shutting my eyes, memories flashing across my mind.

* * *

_**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know**  
_

I knocked on the door of the hokage's office, only entering when I heard a soft 'come in'. I opened the door slowly, slipping inside, making sure to keep a frown on my face as I did so, just because I was doing this, doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. To me, this was a mission, nothing more, and I didn't plan for it to go any farther. I didn't want to be here, and I didn't want to help out with this kid, I didn't care that he was the fourth's son. He was still the Kyuubi, the monster who had killed my parents!

Funny how when one tells themselves things like that, they end up smacked in the face.

When I entered the office, I saw the hokage bent over what looked like a crib in the corner of his office. Biting back the urge to groan, I stepped forward, I guess whoever was inside was the kid I'd been told about the day before. Making my way over to the crib, I cleared my throat, stopping just short of being able to see inside and spoke up,

"Lord Hokage, I'm here for my...mission." the old man looked up, a smile on his face.

"Ah, Iruka, I was worried you might not come." he chuckled, "Come over here, I'd like you to meet him." I bit my lip, I'd been hoping he might make me take over his work while he watched the kid. Regardless, I did as I was told and walked forward. I peered in the crib, and blinked, it was empty. I nearly jumped out of my skin when something wrapped up in a blanket was forced gently into my arms,

"H-hold on! Lord Hokage I-"

"His name is Naruto." the hokage interrupted, "Naruto Uzumaki." I stared at him oddly, "Uzumaki? But the fourth hokage's last name was-"

_**I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born**_

"It was his mothers last name... it's best off they village doesn't know whose child he is... not now anyway." I opened my mouth to question him, but stopped as I felt the figure in my arms move. Looking down, I blinked, raising my eyebrow at the blanket wrapped tightly around the infant, even covering his face.

"...Pink... lord hokage?" I looked up and he smiled sheepishly, "Yes well.. it seems the person I had pick this up got confused and thought he was a girl... I planned to try and get another one later but..." he trailed off, laughing again. I raised another eyebrow, but looked back down at the tangle of blankets.

Reaching up slowly, I pulled back the blanket slightly, revealing a small face. He had tan skin, and little tuffs of blond hair in a shade I'd never seen before in my life. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, something that came from the Kyuubi I assumed.

I stared down at him, and he looked up at me. I was... in awe. I don't know what I had been expecting... just... not this, not something so innocent, so delicate and fragile looking. Was the nine-tailed demon really sealed in this small little boy? As I held him there in my arms, I started to feel guilty for the way I had been thinking earlier. How could I have ever assumed something like this to be as horrible as the demon who'd claimed so many lives? I was acting like a fool...I lost myself in thought and failed to notice him wiggle one of his arms out of the cocoon of blankets, and didn't notice until I felt something tug at my finger.

I blinked, returning to the present, looking down at the little hand gripping my finger tightly. I gasped lightly and the face turned upwards towards the noise, and a few moments later, his eyes opened, revealing the deepest, bluest eyes I'd ever seen in my life. The effect was instant.

I fell in love with the little boy in my arms.

Don't get me wrong, not the sappy romantic love, but instantly I knew I cared about the little guy. Was this what a father felt like the first time he held his child? Was this how my father had felt the first time he held me? I wasn't sure, I never had gotten the chance to ask him... but I could take an educated guess, and I knew it was something like this...

_**Beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl  
**_

It was almost five in the afternoon and I was still sitting at my desk inside the academy grading some tests I had kept neglecting all week long. I had planned to do them that weekend, but several students came to me today, asking about them, and I had promised to get them done by tomorrow. Alas, my first class had told several of the other classes I had said that, and now I was stuck trying to get all of them done before tomorrow morning.

I leaned back in my chair, shutting my eyes tightly as I let out a heavy sigh. My eyes were hurting form staring at the small text for the past few hours. I heard a knock at the door, and I suppressed a groan as I forced myself out of the chair and over to it, sliding it open a smile on my face,

"Yes how can I-" I trailed off, seeing a _very_ annoyed looking Gemma holding a guilty looking Naruto by the arm. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed, "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing bad." the annoyance slipped off Gemma, replaced by a small smile, "Just another prank on the hokage, I've been asked not to repeat what happened." I looked at him, eyes wide. What on _earth_ had Naruto done this time to get him in that much trouble.

"...alright, I'll deal with him." I took Naruto's arm and pulled him into the classroom, bidding Gemma a good day before shutting the door again.

Crossing my arms, I did my best to look down at him with a stern face, he was avoiding my eyes, staring down at his feet,

"Naruto." I said firmly, "What did you do?" he remained silent, poking at a small crack in the floor with his toe, "_Naruto_." I repeated louder, "What did you **do**?" he slowly raised his head, looking up at me with wide innocent brown eyes, "...I..." he hesitated, "...I practiced my sexy jutsu in front of the hokage's window while he was talking to someone from the ANBU..." I dug my nails into my arm. My gut instinct was telling me to burst out laughing, the mental image of the old man getting a nosebleed while talking to someone that important was very amusing, but I forced myself to keep a firm tone,

"Naruto..." I added a bit of a growl for good measure, "What have I told you about-" I trailed of as he stared up at me with those innocent blue eyes, a small smile on his face. Shoot... it was the innocent puppy look. Shoot... right to the kicker every time... the little brat...

Sighing, I smiled as well, kneeling down,

"Naruto... you can't do things like that, especially when the hokage is doing something important.. he could get in a lot of trouble... ok?"

"...sorry Iruka..." he muttered, he was good at knowing when he was in trouble, even if I didn't shout. His gaze returned to the floor and I instantly felt something tug at my chest. Six year olds... they have a way of doing that do you,

"Look, I have to finish grading paper ok? Why don't you finish your homework here, and that way you won't have to carry it tomorrow, then, when I finish grading, I'll take us out for dinner ok?" he beamed up at me,

"Ramen?!" I laughed, "Yeah sure."

"Alright!!!" he grinned, then ran over to one of desks, looking around for a moment before laughing sheepishly.

Shaking my head I handed him a copy of the assignment and a pencil,

"You left these after class."

"Ehehe...thanks Iruka-sensei..."

"Yeah yeah, just get it done okay?"

"Yes sir!" Smiling once more, I made my way back over to the desk and sat down, picking up my pen again, scanning the papers with more vigor this time, wanting to finish quickly, I couldn't keep him waiting to long.

_  
**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you I've turned around and you've almost grown**_

I held Naruto's hand as we walked down the street back towards his apartment. Every few minutes he'd pull closer to me as we passed a mother and her children, or much of anyone really, each time holding the same, scared and guilty look on his face,

"Iruka-sensei?" I looked down at him, frowning slightly, he sounded so upset...

"...why does everyone hate me?" I winced. Shoot, the dreaded question. Couldn't he of asked where babies came from? Why boys had different parts then girls? _Anything_ but that... I sighed and shook my head, "I don't know Naruto..." I smiled slightly, "Maybe they're just jealous of you, because they know you're going to become the hokage." he looked up at me, a new spark of hope in his eyes,

"You really think I can do it?!" I smiled and nodded, he did have the potential to do it, I believed, no, I _knew_ he could do it,

"Of course." he beamed at me, then started to walk faster, tugging at my arm as we went,

"Come on Iruka-sensei! I gotta get home and go to sleep so I can wake up early and train more!" I shook my head as we walked, him getting up early _willingly_ was about as normal as Kakashi being on time.

"Goodnight Naruto." I smiled as I tucked him in, pulling the covers snuggly around his small form. He looked up at me and smiled,

"Goodnight Iruka-sensei." I smiled once more, leaning forward, I placed a small peck on his forehead, ruffling his hair once before pulling away,

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then." I always felt terrible, leaving him alone like this, but I did have to get home... so I made it a point to walk him home as much as I could, and even then, it was rare.

"..." I paused outside the door, looking back at him once more before flicking off the light, "Sweet dreams Naruto..." I began to shut the door, freezing for a moment as a small voice said sleepily,

"...love you 'Ruka-daddy..." a warm feeling rose in my chest as I shut the door completely, leaning against it for a moment. That feeling... was that how a parent felt when a child said that to them?

I shook my head, still smiling as I made my way towards the door, picking up a bag I had set on the floor earlier, I set the bowl of ramen I had gotten for take-out before Naruto and I left Ichiraku, on the table, before slipping out the front door.

_  
**Sometimes your asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away I hear you say "daddy love you more"**_

_**  
**_

"Iruka-sensei..." I looked up from the massive pile of papers on my desk, blinking as I heard my name,

"Ah, Naruto..." I smiled as I looked into the ever familiar pair of sapphire blue eyes, "What brings you here this morning?" he looked nervous as he picked at the end of his sleeve, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, chewing at his bottom lip.

The smile slowly faded from my face, it was _very_ unusual for Naruto to be this nervous and jittery, it made _me_ uneasy just looking at him,

"Naruto?" I called him again, making him jump slightly, "What's wrong?" he stared at me for a few moments, an unreadable gaze in his eyes, then sighed. I watched as he walked over to the side of the classroom, grabbing one of the spare chairs, before he made his way back over to the desk, sitting down, a serious look on his face. This only unnerved me more, Naruto was hardly ever this serious, unless the situation required it. I instantly jumped to the worst case scenarios. Was he in trouble? Was someone else in trouble? Did someone get hurt or killed? Had _he _been hurt?

Sensing my unease, he laughed lightly and waved his hands around a bit,

"Ah... it's nothing back Iruka-sensei..." he smiled slightly, "...just...I need you help with something." I frowned and set down the paper I had in my hands, turning around in my chair to face him fully,

"What seems to be the problem?"

"...Um...how...how..."

"...how...?" I raised an eyebrow, what was the big deal, he was just asking for a little help right? He never had trouble asking me for help before...

"...How... do you know when you love someone?" my mouth fell open slightly as I stared at him. I wasn't expecting that. "...rather... how do you know when you're _in love_ with someone?" my mouth fell open further, I _really_ wasn't expecting that one...

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair, tilting my head back so I could stare at the ceiling. I was never good at romantic advice, and my partner thought it was hilarious. Although, I had a sick feelings most of _his_ romantic experience had come from reading those perverted books he grinned himself silly over behind that mask of his. I sighed again, and returned my gazed back down to Naruto, who was now looking at me with an even more nervous look then he had come with, smiling, I placed a hand on his shoulder, in a comforting gesture.

Even now, I can still barely believe it's still me he comes to for these things. There are so many other people who are more suited for it he could ask... Kakashi, Sakura, or even Lady Hokage, but still, I was flattered, even honored he came to me of all people... but at the same time, I wasn't surprised, I'd seen the signs since he'd joined the academy, and for almost ten years I watched them grow and grow.

"...So Naruto... finally admitted to yourself your feelings then hn?" he blushed heavily,

"I...I...hold on I was...I was just asking for...for S-Sakura-chan! Yeah I-" he stopped as I began laughing,

"Naruto, I've known you since you were barely a year old, you think I don't know you?" his blush darkened as I chuckled again, "I've watched you, the looks you gave at the academy, the way you'd always chase after him, you wanted his acknowledgment. You didn't care about mine, or Kakashi's the villages, or even the hokage's, not as much Naruto, don't deny it now..." He shifted around in his seat, avoiding my gaze, and I knew I'd hit the nail on the head,

"What you need advice on, is how to tell him...right?" He remained silent for a few moments, before nodding slowly, still avoiding my eyes, "Well then... let's see..."

_  
**Beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl**_

"Iruka." I snapped back to the present as I looked at the boy sitting in front of me in my living room.

"W-wha?" I blinked, half out of it. Had I zoned out again? I was doing that a lot lately...

"...did you hear what I asked you at all?" I laughed sheepishly, scratched the back of my head, "Actually... no I didn't." he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I could always just talk to Kaka-"

"No no, I'm sorry, really, you have my full attention Sasuke, what do you need?"

"...I came to ask for your blessing Iruka." I blinked, eyes widening slightly, he didn't mean...

"My..."

"Blessing." he repeated nodding, raising an eyebrow, "...I plan to ask Naruto, for his hand in marriage." my mouth dropped open. It had to be Tuesday... Tuesdays were always crazy.

I pushed my shock back for a the time being, putting a serious look on my face,

"...why are you coming to me then?" my eyes narrowed slightly, I wasn't going to give away my little Naruto to just _anyone_.

"You're his father figure, aren't you?" I blinked surprised, "...he never met his real parents, but you took place of that, as his father figure... you, and my...self proclaimed father rather." I raised an eyebrow,

"Your self-proclaimed father?"

"I'll let you guess."

"Kakashi."

"Well done, A, guess you got that teaching job for a reason." I raised my eyebrow, his remarks were said in the same blank voice, his eyes and face series, never dropping as he challenged every look I sent at him. He was an Uchiha, and they weren't the easier to intimidate... but still, I wanted to know if he truly cared about,

"...if you'd like a few days to think-" he was cut off as the front door opened and someone burst in, "Hey! Iruka-sensei! Guess what! I--" he trailed off, seeing the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" he shouted, rushing past me (almost knocking me over in the process) throwing himself into the already open and welcoming arms of the raven. I watched in awe as he rubbed up against him, snuggling against the Uchiha like his life depended on it. If I didn't know better, I might of thought they were already newly weds.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Guess what?" he grinned up at the Uchiha, my presence having been forgotten at the moment,

"What is it Naru?" I blinked, no more dobe? That was unusual... and the tone he was using... I'd never heard Sasuke sound so...so... caring..."

"I just got back from Tsunade-baa-san! I passed!" I blinked, he passed? Passed what?

"Congratulations Naru!" Sasuke said, smiling. I blinked again, _Sasuke_ was _smiling_...at..._Naruto?_ I shook my head, I swear, it felt like only yesterday that I had been talking to the sweet innocent twelve year old Naruto, asking me how to confess ones feelings to another. My now the time flew by... I kept getting caught up in past memories, I was still slightly out of it from the mini-flash back I had just had.

I watched as Sasuke spun Naruto around gently, hugging him tightly,

"Well done...my little jonin." he smiled, nuzzling Naruto's hair with his noise.

_  
**Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
He's the half that makes you whole**_

"..." I watched then silently as Naruto clung to Sasuke, talking animatedly about his test, leaning Sasuke's pale hand as he ran it through Naruto's golden locks. Looking at them now, it was almost impossible to believe that they used to hate each other... but thinking about it, I don't think they ever truly did... even if they fought out loud, the looks the gave each other behind everyone else's back they thought no one else saw... of admiration... of longing, of so many other things.

They were like... yin and yang, the sun and the moon. They held pain that was so similar, yet so different. They could understand each other like no one else could, wither it be among friends, or on the battle field. I'd seem them sparring, watching them, it was almost like a dance. Sasuke, while normally he would win with a split second move at the end, the whole battle would be of them matching each others hits, matching each other for speed and power, yet it always seemed like they were holding back...

On the battle field, it was no different, alone they were powerful yes, very much, but as a team, they were unstoppable. They seemed to know what the other was going to do before they did it, and rush in to help, or create an opening for the other to attack. It was... amazing to say the least, I don't ever think I've seen two people more in sync with the other in my life. Even though Sasuke had left for three years, and he'd only been back for one, that time apart only seemed to strengthen their bond with each other, and they seemed closer then ever now.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei." I was pulled from my thoughts again, "What were you and Sasuke talking about?" he was pouting, "Sasu-teme won't tell me!" as he said this, the Uchiha's arms were still wrapped around his waist, and he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. He looked up at me with wide, questioning eyes and I shook my head slightly,

"Nothing important Naruto, just a brief on a mission he'd gone on that I was curious about." Naruto frowned,

"Mission? Which one? We hardly ever gone on missions without one another which-"

"Sasuke," I cut him off, earning the Uchiha's attention, "To answer that question you asked before Naruto came in..." his face tensed, and I saw his arms around Naruto tighten, earning a confused, and slightly worried look from Naruto,

"Sasu?" he asked gently, "Are you-"

"Yes." I cut him off again, smiling, "That's my answer." I watched as relief flooding onto Sasuke's face, as his attention turned back to Naruto, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"S-Sasu?" Naruto asked, he sounded confused, "Are you-" he was cut off as Sasuke began swinging him around again, I had to jump back slightly to avoid Naruto's legs,

"Everything is..._wonderful_." I watched in amazement, I'd never seen Sasuke so happy in my life, even before his family... "Just wonderful." I felt my face heat up slightly as I watched Sasuke steal Naruto's lips.

Well, I'd never have to worry about passion... thats for sure... I cleared my throat, earning their attention as Naruto's face turned crimson.

"As much as I'd love to stick around... lunch is almost over and I really must be getting back to the academy..."

"Of course." Sasuke bowed his head slightly, before returning his attention to Naruto, "Come on, I'll buy us lunch."

"Woohoo!" he pulled away from Sasuke and ran over, hugging me before heading for the door, "Free ramen!"

"Not ramen!" Sasuke shouted after him, "I already told you, I'd buy you lunch as long as you promised to eat healthy!"

"Yeah yeah..." I heard Naruto muttered, "Fine, but I want ramen for dinner!" Sasuke groaned and hid his face in his hands, "Maybe as a side dish..."

"Woohoo! Hurry up teme!" I watched Sasuke stare after Naruto, wincing slightly as he slammed the door.

"...Iruka."

"Yes?"

"..." he looked at me, then smiled gently, bowing, "...thank you."

"Sasuuuuukkkkeeeee!"

"Coming Naruto!" he hurried towards the door, glancing back once more before disappearing outside, shutting the door, thankfully, more quietly then Naruto had.

**_He has a poets soul  
__And the heart of a mans man  
I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me  
He won't be good enough_**

* * *

****"Iruka?" I turned on my heel, jumping as I was pulled from memory lane. My eyes fell on the figure in front of me and I smiled.

"Naruto..." he stood in front of my, wearing a beautiful formal kimono. It was dark blue in color, with white and pale blue designs decorating it all over. It looked like someone had put sparkles in his hair, and I had a strong feeling it had been Sakura who had helped him get ready. The whole outfit just brought out his eyes, giving off, if I might be so bold as to say, an angelic look.

"...is something wrong?" he looked worried, he began chewing at his bottom lip. I laughed, he'd gotten that habit from me.

Walking over, I hugged him tightly, embracing him like a loving father would,

"Everything is fine..." I muttered, pulling back, "...congratulations Naruto... I told you you'd find the one person who made all the pain worth it someday..." he laughed,

"Yeah, even if it took me forever to admit it." I smiled myself,

"That you did... I was beginning to think I'd have to let Kakashi help you too when you hit seventeen and nothing had happened..."

"I-Iruka! He would have killed us!"

"...probably." I laughed, pulling him into another hug.

"Are you ready?" I turned, a man was peeking his head between the doors, looking at us in question. I looked at Naruto and smiled,

"Are you?" he nodded,

"Yeah... for the first time in my life, I'm 100 percent positive." I ruffled his hair, groaning slightly as I pulled my hand back, trying to shake off the offending sparkles that now covered it.

"Haha, that's what you get!" he linked our arms together and pulled me towards the door, "Come on!" he looked at me and smiled, "Let's go!" I laughed, then nodded to the man at the door, taking a deep breath as they opened them.

We walked down the hall slowly, I vaguely heard the music playing as I lead Naruto down the red carpet. When we reached the few short steps leading up to where the others were standing, I turned to Naruto, smiling,

"..." I opened my mouth and shut it several times, at a loss for words. Shaking my head, I simply hugged him, giving him a peck on the forehead, "...you've truly turned into a wonderful shinobi..." I muttered, "You've grown up so much since I first met you Naruto... I remember when I held you as a baby... and now... getting married..." he smiled at me, returning the hug,

"I wouldn't have made it to where I am today without you..." he turned to climb up the steps, then paused, looking back, "...thank you...'Ruka-daddy." my eyes went wide as I recognized the old nickname. I felt Kakashi grab my arm and tug me aside, I leaned against him as I watched the wedding proceed with pride, and nearly broke into tears of joy as the final words were spoken,

"You may kiss the..." I saw Kakashi lean forward and muttered something in the priests ear, who blushed slightly and nodded, "...you may kiss the uke?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto and I both shouted,

"Kiss the WHAT?!" at the same time, but he was cut off as Sasuke leaned forward, claiming his lips, as Kakashi covered my own mouth with his hand. Naruto's protests had died with the kiss and I watched as his slim arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

I sighed softly as I wiped a tear from my eye, smiling as I leaned back against Kakashi's chest... my little Naruto... grown up and married... Looking back, if I had the chance to change something, I doubt I'd do it... as much as I wanted to end all of Naruto's childhood pain, if all of it lead up to this joy... then, I suppose... it was worth it, and the look on Naruto's face as he stood there in Sasuke's arms only proved it.

_**  
Beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl... **_


End file.
